jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Diskussion:Twi’lek
Und... was heißt dann Twin Lekku ??? Also Twin is klar... aber wat soll das andere ? --Modgamers 18:33, 31. Jan 2007 (CET) :Modgamers, wie wärs wenn du einfach Lekku in der Jedipedia-Suchfunktion eingibst? Lekku ;) Freundliche Grüße Xargon 18:35, 31. Jan 2007 (CET) ::Für mich kommt der Name von Two Lekkus, hört sich doch so ähnlich an, oder? ::Darth Maulhalten 14:44, 7. Aug 2007 (CEST) Bilder Das Bild in der Infobox, die zwei Twi'leks, hat keinen Quellenverweis. Müsste man den nicht mit einschreiben? Ich finde, die rote Twi'lek ist ziemlich miserabel - unter den Lekku sieht man eindeutig die Haare. Wieso haben die das nicht mit Computer animiert? Wäre doch viel besser geworden. Darth Maulhalten 14:44, 7. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Wenn du weist, wo das Bild her ist, dann kannst du die Quelle natürlich ergänzen. Das Problem ist nur, dass das bei vielen Bildern einfach keiner weis, wo das ger ist (→ Kategorie:Bilder ohne Quellen). Gruß, Anakin 14:49, 7. Aug 2007 (CEST) ??? Mal nur so ne Frage... wenn Twi'lek wirklich von Twin Lekku kommt, dann beisst sich das doch mit Orn Free Taa, da dieser VIER Lekku hat... bitte antworten, das macht mich nämlich etwas konfus...Dark Lord Disku 17:33, 10. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Nun, ich würde sagen, diejenigen mit zwei Lekku sind derartig in der Überzahl, dass man die vier Lekku bei den anderen vernachlässigen kann. Schließlich gibt es auch Menschen mit drei Brustwarzen. Gruß Kyle22 17:44, 10. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::OMG DREI BRUSTWARZEN!?!?!? Danke jatzt hast du bewirkt, dass ich mir mein Mittagessen wieder durch den Kopf gehen lasse...Dark Lord Disku 19:40, 10. Okt 2007 (CEST) *Außerdem steht das unter HDK. Es ist also nicht der in-universe-Ursprung des Namens und muss sich somit nicht auf irgendwelche Gegebenheiten in der Galaxis beziehen. Als der Name erfunden wurde, gab es eben nur die Twi'lek mit zwei Lekku und darum hat man sie so benannt. Aber um dich noch mehr zu verwirren, schau dir mal die Hände von Orn Free Taa und Chom Frey Kaa an und dann die aller anderen Twi'lek. Die beiden haben nur drei Finger. Da frag ich mich schon, ob die bei den Prequels so unaufmerksam waren, oder die Zuordnung der beiden zu den Twi'leks nur ein Fehler war. Mir ist dazu aber nichts offizielles bekannt. Offiziell sind sie einfach zwei fette Twi'leks mit vier Lekku und drei Fingern. - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 01:09, 11. Okt 2007 (CEST) ---- Hmm mir fällt jetzt irgendwie auf, dass der Plural in vielen Quellen Twi'lek ohne s ist...Dark Lord Disku 21:46, 10. Okt 2007 (CEST) Lesenswert-Abstimmung vom Oktober 2007 (bestanden) * : Womöglich einer unserer besten Spezies-Artikel. Die Twi'leks, über die man im allgemeinen nicht sehr viel weiß, werden hier schön ausführlich vorgestellt, außerdem bedient der Artikel sich einer guten Sprache und regt zum Weiterlesen an, weshalb es eine Freude ist, ihn zu lesen. --Gruß, Bel Iblis Diskussion 16:53, 8. Okt 2007 (CEST) * MfG - Cody 17:05, 8. Okt 2007 (CEST) * : Fast so gut wie Wookiees^^. Dark Lord Disku 20:37, 9. Okt 2007 (CEST) * : Besser als Wookiees Bild:;-).gif Darth Tobi 20:49, 10. Okt 2007 (CEST) * : Der ist gut!! Mace Windu 33 21:37, 10. Okt 2007 (CEST) Fünf Fürstimmen reichen aus, der Artikel wird daher als lesenswert ausgezeichnet. Kyle22 08:45, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) Ohren??? Hi Leute, sind diese komischen halbrunden und spitz zulaufenden Dinger unter/neben den Lekku Ohren? MfG,Jooruz C'Baotth 13:01, 24. Nov. 2007 (CET) Ky Fortuna Ich habe auf Wookieepedia kein Wort über Ky Fortuna gefunden. Gibt es sie überhaupt? Ach ja: Sollte es bei den Lekku nicht tchun-tchin (also anders herum) heißen? --Kneazlegirl 14:31, 20. Apr. 2008 (CEST)